Sympathy For The Devil
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: Aziraphale is attacked by Crowley's less than friendly co-workers, Crowley has to defend his angel.  sorry for the terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ronwe is actually a demon's name. Thank you internet.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's not here," Aziraphale said nervously. Being in an old warehouse was worrying enough. Crowley being on edge as well was concerning. Crowley had been acting strangely for a few days now. Aziraphale wasn't sure why; Crowley had checked every corner of Aziraphale's bookstore a thousand times. Whenever the angel asked what was happening, Crowley would just ignore him. This wasn't good, and now here they are in a warehouse looking for a probably lost book. Aziraphale mentioned he wanted to find it and Crowley jumped on board immediately. What was he planning?<p>

A few days ago Crowley was down in Hell; he hated it there but snuck in anyways, wanted to see the newcomers. He heard Hastur talk about him- this had to be interesting.

"He's weak; we should get rid of him. He hardly does his duties; all he does is hang with that angel all the time. We should kill the angel."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" A shadowed figure said. Crowley couldn't make out who it was, but judging by the voice, he assumed Ronwe, a second grade demon. He wasn't high on the scale but he was strong. (Don't let his rank fool you. Ranks don't really count for anything down here.)

"There are these objects, I believe they're called Angel Blades? They have the ability to kill those beings once and for all. If we get those, and ambush the angel, then Crowley will return here, and for once do what he's told."

"After we punish him, of course." Crowley saw Hastur smile at the comment.

"After we punish him." With that Crowley left; he needed to make sure Aziraphale was safe.

Even though he wasn't supposed to, he and Aziraphale had enjoyed each other's company past the point of friendship. He needed to make sure the angel was going to be fine, so when he said he was looking for the books, he was lying. He was looking for any hidden demons lurking about. He found none, and walked back to Aziraphale.

"Are you alright dear? You seem…on edge."

"I'm fine Angel, let's find your book." Crowley smiled weakly. Aziraphale returned the half hearted smile. There was a loud grumble all around them. Crowley turned around to see where the sound was coming from, only to see his favorite demon in the world.

"Hello Crawlee," Hastur elongated the 'e' sound, making Crowley want to punch him. He decided to hear the demon out instead. "Time to say goodbye to your friend." Hastur pulled out the blade- apparently he managed to find it.

"Crowley…what's going on?"

"Didn't he tell you? We're going to kill you." Hastur smiled grimly. Aziraphale took a few steps back. Just as Crowley turned around to look at the angel, Ronwe appeared in front of Aziraphale and stabbed his stomach. Aziraphale gasped in shock and pain. Ronwe didn't finish him off though, interrupted as he was by a vicious hiss and a tackle by Crowley. (*When demons fight they turn into very nasty versions of animals. Crowley, of course, was a snake, a very large snake that could strike fear into any snake lover. Ronwe however, was much worse. He was something like a hairless monkey, but much more terrifying. No one liked this form because even demons were scared). Aziraphale fell to the ground when the blade came free. He looked down, the glow of his grace shining through his stomach. He could barely see Crowley fight the demon, everything was becoming blurry. He saw legs walk casually in front of him. He hoped it was Crowley; he looked up his vision focused to see it was Hastur. The demon smiled devilishly at Aziraphale, bending down to the angel and lifting his chin.

"Ssssurprisingly weak, you angels," Hastur hissed. Aziraphale just stared at the demon. Hastur's eyes were a lot like Crowley's, yellow with black slits as pupils. But he knew there was a world of difference. Hastur lifted the Angel Blade so Aziraphale could see it clearly. "Nothing personal, you know how Crawlee is, you undersssstand right?" Hastur lifted the blade above his head, to get a good thrust behind the blow. "Though I will enjoy thissss," he hissed, loud enough to be heard above the sounds of the fight. Aziraphale closed his eyes, ready to die, only to hear a combination of a hiss and a scream. He opened his eyes to see Hastur drop the blade and fight Crowley. Aziraphale fell down in relief. Relief and exhaustion. After the loud hissing Aziraphale kept hearing everything toned down; he couldn't tell if he was fading away or the fighting had stopped. He saw another pair of blurry legs come to him, felt a pair of arms embrace him.

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale managed to ask, feeling a cold hand on his face. His vision focused to see it was indeed Crowley. The demon held the angel in his arms and looked at the wound- it was bright, enough so that it made his eyes narrow and water.

"We need to get you back home." Crowley sounded winded and panicked.

"I just…I just need rest, that's all." Crowley clung to the angel, Aziraphale heard wings flap; when he looked up they were in Crowley's house. The demon laid Aziraphale on the couch, which wasn't comfortable at all. He grunted as he gently lay down on the makeshift bed. Crowley ran around, frantic. Aziraphale wanted him to stop; he was going to be fine, just needed some sleep, that's all.

"I'm gonna go get those bastards! They got away!" Crowley started, he was stopped by a hand holding his wrist. He looked down at the angel and bent down to meet him. "Don't worry Angel, I'll get them." Aziraphale entangled his fingers with Crowley's. The demon looked at their hands, then back and Aziraphale. He was sweating, breathing heavy and his voice barely audible.

"Don't…stay…" was all Crowley could hear. Crowley couldn't stop the sad look on his face. This was his fault, he hated this, he couldn't let Aziraphale die, he couldn't. He watched Aziraphale fall asleep. At least, he hoped it was sleep. He waited for the angel to wake up. Crowley poked at some of the wounds the demons managed to give him, they stung a little bit but it was nothing he couldn't easily recover from. After he healed from them he started to pace around, when that became tedious he sat on the floor next to the couch, even that became too stressful. He was beginning to contemplate turning into a snake, at least then he'd be doing something. He decided to turn on his large television. The demon had all the special channels, just because he could, but he never watched them. He always enjoyed reality shows; they had much more entertaining things on. People yelling and fighting about who the father is, and how their fifteen year old daughter has a baby. Crowley wasn't even starting all these, people did this by themselves. He sat with his knees close to his face and watched the people fight, waiting for his angel to wake up when he heard an all too familiar voice come through the television.

CRAWLEE. The voice rang loud. HOW IS THE ANGEL? Hastur mocked him. Crowley wanted so badly to punch every electronic device in his house.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Crowley replied quietly into his knees.

NOW, DON'T BE UPSET. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. WE NEED YOU BACK HERE.

"Why? So you can torture me? No thanks, I'm good." Crowley huffed, that's the last thing he wanted right now, or ever.

YOU DISOBEYED, YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED, IT'S WHAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN. WE NEEDED TO KILL THE ANGEL TO HELP YOU REALIZE YOUR ERROR AND COME BACK TO US.

Crowley was done with this conversation, "Well, I'm fine up here with my angel thank you very much." And with that Crowley turned off the television. In fact, he unplugged every device that could possibly see or talk. He sat back down next to the sleeping angel and put his face back into his knees. _Is it too late to turn into a snake? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I hit a little bit of writers block.**

**Rate and Review please :3**

* * *

><p>Angels have a quick recovery rate. If you're attacked a lot, the quicker you heal, quite an amazing feature. Aziraphale had never really been one for combat; he never wanted to be near fighting. That's why it was taking so long for him to recover. It's usually an hour and your done, for Aziraphale it was five, five long hours of sleep. Five hours of thinking about the event that brought him to this point. Thinking about the demon that stabbed him, thinking about if Crowley was hurt. Angels don't usually have tempers but on rare occasions they can, if Crowley was hurt, a temper would be developed. Crowley was acting strange before this. Was he involved? No, that's not right. He couldn't be involved, that's not who he is. <em>Well he IS a demon. <em>Aziraphale heard a voice say, when he realized it was his own he wanted to hide. He's…Crowley. _A demon, he tempts and manipulates to make the world a bad place. He's not meant to have good inside him. _Aziraphale needed to wake up, he didn't want to listen to this anymore. The voice kept repeating the same thing. _He's not meant to have good inside him _over and over again, until finally he could feel himself wake up. He looked around, he saw the large plants across from him, then he turned to see the back of Crowley's head. Aziraphale moved his hand and petted the being's rough hair. Crowley quickly turned around; the angel smiled, then was surprised when hugged tight.

"Hello dear, I hate to bother you but, I'm still quite sore." Crowley let go immediately.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, was worried." Crowley looked away; Aziraphale could tell he was embarrassed, he smiled back at the demon and put his hand on Crowley's face.

"It's alright, I told you I just needed rest." Crowley leaned into the hand. He wanted this to last, but he decided he should try sitting up. He moved slowly as Crowley tried his best to help.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Angel." Aziraphale smiled.

"Since when were demons supposed to be so nice?" Crowley laughed dryly, his face turned serious as he helped the angel sit up. Aziraphale noticed he hit a nerve. That voice was sneaking up, he pushed it back down. "Crowley, were you hurt?" Aziraphale asked him as the man sat next to him.

"Nah, nothing I can't handle."

"Was it you who screamed?" Aziraphale looked at Crowley with concern. Crowley just smiled back.

"Nope, that was Ronwe, he's really just a baby that acts all high and mighty." Aziraphale smiled weakly. Crowley put his arm around the angel. _He's not meant to have good inside him. _Aziraphale leaned against Crowley and they sat there in silence. Why can't it stay this way for forever?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed :D **

**Even though this is the last chapter I do want reviews, every review a puppy gets a home.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They sat there for a little while in comfortable silence. Crowley didn't want to even move away from the angel. He wanted to hold the angel tight and kiss him passionately and ravish Aziraphale, but he couldn't, he just stayed quiet and tried to think about a less dramatic thing to do.<p>

"Crowley?" His thought process skidded to a halt when he heard Aziraphale speak.

"Y-yeah?" Aziraphale broke away from their position and placed his head in his hands, he sighed heavily and looked at Crowley.

"Can I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a little while now and for some reason will not leave my head." Crowley looked at the concerned angel and just nodded his head. Aziraphale laid his head back against the couch; he gave another long sigh, preparing himself. "Were you…did you plan this?" Crowley was taken aback.

"Did I plan what?" He asked, his mind still confused by the question.

"The attack, the demons coming, you seemed to have known about it." Aziraphale moved his head up to look at Crowley directly.

"I uh…I knew about it yeah, but I didn't plan this. I would never even think of such a thing." Aziraphale looked hurt.

"You knew this would happen?"

"No! Yes." Crowley became frustrated. "I don't know. I was "Downstairs" a little while ago and heard Hastur talk about it. But they didn't have the blades; I didn't think they would even find it." Aziraphale stayed quiet. Crowley determined his look was a mix between being hurt and being concerned for Crowley. Even when it's all about Aziraphale he thinks about others. "I just wanted you safe; I heard what they were planning and tried my best to protect you. Clearly I failed, and made you hate me." Crowley sighed out and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt a hand on his resting one and looked at Aziraphale.

"I don't hate you, I'm not capable of hate. I just…when I was asleep there was something telling me that you were a part of this. I didn't want to listen to it but it kept repeating." Aziraphale looked away for a moment, trying to dismiss the voice. "I believe you Crowley, I really do, I trust you." Crowley's heart, if it wasn't for show would've stopped. Trust is a mighty thing to have, when an angel trusts a demon, it's like becoming king or, something! Crowley just was shocked, he couldn't think straight.

"Angel?" Crowley asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna do something that I've wanted to do for a long time now. Is that okay?" Aziraphale looked confused. He nodded in response. Crowley held the angel's head and kissed him. Crowley felt a shiver go down his back, the kiss reminded him of Heaven, like nothing would hurt him, and everything was peaceful. He broke away from the kiss realizing he was back on Earth, as a demon. Aziraphale's expression was something very different.

"Are you okay?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, fine fine. I just…huh."

"That's it? 'Huh'?" Crowley looked frustrated. Aziraphale entwined his fingers in the demon's hair.

"It's just something I didn't expect dear that's all." He kissed Crowley again. Crowley wanted to ask but couldn't find the will to break the kiss. Aziraphale helped him and broke the embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't demonic or anything, in fact, it was heavenly. Or maybe this is what you demons feel like all the time. Either way, it's wonderful." Aziraphale buried his head in Crowley's neck. The demon didn't know how to react, so he just sat there for a little while, blushing wildly.

He rubbed the angel's back gently. He's always wanted this; he never expected it to actually happen. The angel sighed heavily, the warmth of his breath sent shivers down Crowley's back. _Do that again, _Crowley thought. Instead of saying his thoughts, he decided to check up on the wound. "How is your stomach?" Aziraphale lifted his head and looked down at his argyle sweater vest.

"Oh dear, it's completely ruined. I'll have to find another green one, and it just won't be the same." Crowley rolled his eyes. The angel's fashion sense made any demon cringe. Crowley's even heard Ligur make a comment on how Crowley can withstand the angel's clothes.

"How's the wound not your shirt." Aziraphale lifted up his shirt and examined himself.

"All healed dear. It doesn't take too long, I told you I was fine." Aziraphale smiled widely at Crowley. The demon took off his sunglasses, placed them on the coffee table near the couch and let himself fall into Aziraphale's lap. "Um, dear? What are you doing?"

"Shush Angel. I'm trying to relax."

"I'm afraid I'm lost." Crowley turned his body so that he was facing Aziraphale.

"Here you are, acting like it was nothing."

"Well, angels do heal quickly-" Crowley placed a finger on the angel's mouth.

"Not done, I turned into my monstrous side, which I **do not** like doing, fought off two of my 'business partners', managed to make you suspicious of me, and was scared that I had lost you." That last part just slipped out, Aziraphale blinked at him in surprise. Crowley blushed slightly and looked away. Aziraphale smiled sweetly and brushed his fingers through Crowley's hair. Crowley stayed turned the other way when he felt lips touch his forehead. Another kiss to his cheeks, he was blushing wildly now. "What do you think you're doing Angel?" Crowley asked with his annoyed tone, he looked up and the same pair of lips on his. _Please don't ever let his end. _Crowley thought, that's all he could think, his mind was everywhere. He wanted to do everything to his angel and just lay there forever at the same time. Aziraphale broke the kiss yet again, Crowley's look of longing stayed.

"Go to sleep my dear." Aziraphale started to pet Crowley's hair.

"Demons don't sleep." Crowley closed his eyes. "Only when we're wasted."

"Then do you have any books around?"

"Not really."

"That's a shame." Aziraphale snapped his fingers, Crowley opened one eye to see Aziraphale with book his hand. The angel continued to stroke Crowley's hair, the demon didn't mind, not one bit. "Joyous love seemed to me the while he held my heart in his hands, and in his arms my lady lay asleep wrapped in a veil. He woke her then, and trembling and obedient she ate that burning heart out of his hand."

Crowley closed his eyes and was surrounded by the story. Odd book for an angel to choose but he hardly reads anyways. They stayed that way for awhile. Hastur can wait, Hell can wait.

~~END~~


End file.
